Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six
When the tsunami hit, your boat was destroyed, but you were unfortunate enough to fall out. When the tide had quelled, you were able to return to the surface, but because of the lack of oxygen you are dazed, dizzy and fatigued. You are approximately half of a mile away from the beach. 'Pre-Combat' 'Team Iroka' Coughing out the excess water that filled her lungs, Geiha could breathe again. Her vision was blurry, but slowly returning, her equilibrium completely thrown off. She looks around, wondering where her teammates are and begins to worry, something she doesn't do often, but they've been her closest friends for a long time. She could see bubbles moving up in the water close by and swam to the bubbles. "Shiro? Okami? Is that you? Surface up if you can." "We've got to get out of this water. Shiro can't swim well at all and I can't have her being stuck in this ocean." Wringing the water out of her hair, Geiha fans her hood, trying to get rid of the excess water. Shiro Sora surfaces, gasping for air. She immediately begins to panic, since she's a poor swimmer, and clings onto the back of Geiha's head. A limp speech bubble tries to form above her, but falls apart from the water. She fearfully starts pointing and motioning at the beach. Shiro and Geiha look onwards to the beach, and its several moments and Okami still hasn't resurfaced. Sharing a worried glance, the two call out in growing desperation as Okami still has yet to make an appearance. Bubbles form on the surface near them and they seem the rump of Okami float to the surface... his head has not. Shiro grabs Okami by the horn and tries to pull him out of the water with her, but this in turn begins to submerge Geiha under their weight. After being slapped a few times in the face, he begins to rouse. Feeling herself dropping into the water, Geiha lets off a glare and grabs onto Shiro and Okami, swimming back up to the surface, a demonstration of the strength she gained after four years in the Devil's Playground. Letting out a deep gasp to get some air back in her lungs, Geiha sighs slightly while looking at Shiro and Okami. After a few seconds of silence, she thinks of an idea. "Shiro, do you think you'll be able to fly in your given state? Okami can use his light-weight rock technique on us to give you something weightless to lift. It's probably pretty demanding given our situation, but anything's better than being stuck in this water and potentially dying of hypothermia." 'Team Six' Juro, Gekihen and Kenji resurfaced simultaneously. "What the flying f**k was that?" Juro coughed out. The beach was visible from where they were floating, but thank goodness their weapons pouches were made out of toughened leather with zip-locks. The purpose had been to make them more resilient in combat, but Juro had never anticipated they would also function to keep the precious flash bombs and other equipment safe from water. He could roughly see a few dots struggling in the water a distance away. He scowled to himself, a fellow team from Konoha, it looked. Gekihen, Kenji and himself were very strong swimmers, so this would be a breeze actually. Gekihen rose up and shook his body to remove some sand particles. Feeling rather dizzy, he held on his knees for balance, catching his breath. "Hmph... Why did it have to be us?" groaned Gekihen. The disorientation slowly began to fade as he stood up straight. He took out a kunai, inserting the hole near its end in his right index finger and spun it whilst looking at the fellow genin who also suffered this tragic experience. "Well what do we have here?" Juro was not in a mood for dilly dallying however. Sighing, he pressed his palms onto the water and hoisted himself up and out of it, focusing his chakra to his legs as he stood on the water. Using his arms to grab both his teammates, Juro hoisted both of them up and all three stood on the surface of the water. The beach was roughly close to a kilometre away, close by the standard of shipwrecked people. "You guys okay? If you are, I suggest we start making plans then." Juro chirped, "Oh and keep your guard up around this island, I'm damn sure it's not the vacationer's paradise it paints itself to be." He sarcastically added, grinning. 'Round One' Encounter Effects:'Because of the lack of oxygen and your conditioning, you require time to unleash your jutsu. B-Rank techniques and above require two actions. 'Team Iroka Geiha Arashi: After being lifted out of the water by Okami's leap and Shiro's flight, Geiha draws her bow and nocks an arrow with an exploding tag attached to it. She remains alert for danger, and prepares to fire at perceived threats. (Readied defensive actions x 3). Shiro Sora: After Okami finishes using his jutsu, Shiro begins channeling chakra to create a pair of large white wings using Dance of the Shikigami. (2 actions for B-rank ninjutsu). With a flap of her wings, she grabs ahold of her two now-weightless allies, and pulls them up into the sky with her. (1 move action). Okami Kurotsuchi: The sound of flesh smacking against flesh causes his eyes to flutter open. Quickly taking stock of the situation he knows that he's cold, wet, and aching all over. For a brief moment, dread creeps up his spine and he shivers uncontrollably as the worst case scenario pops into his head. That notion quickly evaporates as he peers into the annoyed eyes of Shiro, and the gurgling sound of Geiha next to her as her arms flail comically, as she tries to pull her head from out the water. <> The soggy speech bubble above Shiro's head reads. "Right." He says, with a nod. Concentrating his chakra, he finds the exercise somewhat unusually difficult, and mutters a curse as his technique sputters into failure. Seem's their fall took more out of him than he thought he muses. Glancing at his two comrades, he swims over and pulls Geiha back up. Now that they're all together, this should be easier. Weaving through hand seals with his free arm, he focuses on his inner reserves, which sluggishly answer his call. Channeling this chakra through his body and then around his two teammates, he molds the technique, uttering a quiet, "Wind Release: Dancing Sky Art!" before feeling his and the rest of his teammates bodies immediately lighten in weight. (2 actions; B-rank ninjutsu) With their bodies now 1/10th of their original weight, it takes barely an effort for him to heave them above his heads, and leap out of the water. Their gravity being so low at the moment this simple movement sends them soaring high into the air, quite literally catapulting them to the shore. (1 action; move action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Juro keenly watches while the other team literally go flying towards the shore. How, he didn't know, but letting them stay on the shore too long was illogical and idiotic on his team's part. You're not the only ones with tricks, my friends. He thinks. "Kenji, Gekihen, I'm summoning him, remember to hold on tight." Juro says, as the two boys nod, smirking. Rapidly forming hand signs, Juro bites his thumb yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!" A ten foot tall adolescent toad appears directly in front of them. "Ah, Juro, summoning me so soon? You've become that weak?" The toad laughs. (1 move) "Idiot, I didn't summon you to help me in a drawn out battle. We're roughly 800 metres away from that beach, think you could help with a little jump? Get Gekihen and Kenji to shore, and assist them in combat while I arrive." Juro suggested. Gamakai nods, "Hold on tight you two," he says as the boys hold on tightly to Gamakai's clothing. "Yeeeee HAW!" Gamakai shouts as his powerful toad legs propel him high in the air, forward towards the beach, heading towards the other team from the side, but not coming too close. Juro stayed back on the water, observing the beach carefully. This would turn out very well, he thought slyly.(2 movement actions) Gekihen: The constant jumping of the toad was slightly resurfacing Gekihen's disorientation as he kept being dragged up and down, much to his exasperation. "Ug... No way, I can't take it anymore! I think I'm gonna be sick!". Abruptly, he let go of Gamakai and landed on his feet on the water'(action 1)', simply standing above it whilst kneading hand seals.(action 2). Out of the water on the beach beside him rose two duplicates of himself as he stood on the water, observing his foes' movements."Those guys are rude, not even a greeting..." as he stood there, he was still far from shore. (3 actions in total) Kenji Nagashi: '''Kenji activated his Water Droplet Reflection Sight to keep track of his opponents, as well as to make sure nothing could surprise him, before quickly weaving hand signs. He then spewed out a large quantity of water. If the attack hit, not only would it deal damage, it would also wet the paper, preventing any similar paper related techniques from being used. '''Attack .Finally, just in case they manged to evade the torrent, he threw a Fuma shuriken behind the wave, aiming to score a secondary attack, even if his primary one failed.' Attack. '''In the midst of all of this he also created a Water Clone, like Gekihen, though he held this one back, keeping it under the water, where it would be able to stay indefinately, due to the clones composition. '''Delayed Action' 'Round Two' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Breathing slowly, Geiha focused intently on the rush of water coming against them. She knew her timing would have to be perfect; Too soon, and the tag will explode without hitting the water and dispersing it. Too late, and it'll hit the water, soaking the tag and rendering it useless. Feeling as though the world slowed down for her in that one instant, she lets go of the string, the arrow flying towards the wave. With her free hand, she waits, until that one perfect moment, then forms the Ram seal, setting off the explosive tag. A brilliant flash of yellow smashes against the water wave, but it still persists. Defense 1 Realizing that it's still going, she figures one more ought to do the trick and stop it entirely. Nocking the second arrow against the string, she takes aim, taking another slow breath to remove any surrounding interruptions from taking away her focus. Letting go of the string, the arrow flies against its intended target, the rush of water. Just a split second before the tag touches the water, Geiha forms another Ram handseal, detonating the seal and breaking apart the water completely. Defense 2 Noticing the Fuma Shuriken that followed from the water, she takes her last arrow and pulls it against the bow's string, the subtle stretching sound playing in her ears as a smooth melody to her. Taking another slow breath, she could feel her heartbeat slow down, her hands steadied. Noticing the shuriken is moving at an arc, she positions her bow just slightly out of path to time the shot. Seeing her perfect moment, she releases the arrow, waiting for it to fly towards its intended target. Within another split second, she could hear the metal clang in slow motion and formed another Ram handseal, detonating the last tag and blowing the shuriken downwards, knocking it down into the sea. Defense 3 Feeling like Kenji was no doubt the biggest threat against the team, Geiha decides to go for him first. Pulling out another one of her special arrows, this one prepped with a flash bomb, she lights the fuse on the bomb by scraping a piece of flint against a kunai and waits a few seconds for the fuse to adequately burn down enough to where it will be guaranteed to explode just a mere split second of hitting Kenji's feet. Constant practice with these bombs has given her an echoic memory of how long the fuse lasts. Pulling the arrow against the string of her bow, Geiha takes another slow breath, aiming slightly above Kenji to ensure the arrow's trajectory is perfect. Letting go of the string, the arrow flies upwards slightly, before arcing down towards Gamakai, landing next to Kenji's foot, the bomb's fuse dangerously close to its detonation point. Attack 1 Feeling like she should prepare for another potential assault, Geiha grabs a handful of explosive tag arrows, setting them aside to prepare for another defensive maneuver. At the same time, Geiha prepares a specially designed arrows, taking some explosive tags off a few of the arrows in her quiver to place onto a single one, meant to create a large explosion if needed. Geiha is nothing if not resourceful, always keeping herself well supplied with the tools she needs to provide offense and defense. But she knows she can rely on Shiro if her explosive tag supply runs short. Readied Defensive Action x2 Shiro Sora: Shiro gasps as the explosions rock the air around them. A mist of salty water and steam envelops them for a moment, but team Iroka remains unharmed in the wake of Geiha's defense. Realizing they need to pick up speed to outpace the enemy team, Shiro begins channeling wind chakra into her wings to enhance her speed. (Move action). With powerful flaps of her wings, she continues to beeline for the beach with great haste. (Move action). After arriving at the beach, Shiro drops her allies on the sand and begins expelling a huge number of paper feathers in a field around her. This paper mist blocks vision all around them. (Move action). Okami Kurotsuchi: The air behind them ignites a fiery display as a slavo of arrows detonate dispersing the assault from the enemy team. Okami groans as his ears ring from the near deafening explosions. Shaking his head, he stares appreciatively at his teammate Geiha, silently uttering a thanks to the Sage, Amatersu, and finally Money-sama for their continued protection... and profit. Continuing his focus on the task at hand, Okami feeds the power that is enabling their current trajectory, fighting through the weight of exhaustion. (2 actions; B-Rank ninjutsu) Grumbling to himself, Okami knows that without a suitable landmass he's dead weight (no pun intended), and so instead readies himself to defend against any thrown weaponry or physical attacks that don't incorporate a giant mass of water being hurled at them in some anthropomorphic form or another. '''(Readied Defense Action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Far away from the battle, Juro watched the explosions and manoeuvres helplessly, but nevertheless keeping track of their opponent's tactics and strengths. "Come on you guys..." Juro thought to himself. Back to the battle, the arrow expertly shot by Geiha buried itself into Gamakai's side, under Kenji leg. Gamakai winced in pain, as Kenji's defensive manoeuvre had failed to stop the arrow in midair. However, the senbon like projectile which was made from water had managed to hit it's' intended target, the fuse, before it reached Kenji, stopping it from exploding and sending the flash bomb harmlessly below into the ocean. The arrow however had hurt Gamakai, but he stoically ignored the pain. It wasn't such a bad hit anyway. Gamakai now rapidly descended with Kenji to the ocean surface. "Hold on tight Kenji, and hold your breath as well" he said, as they landed in the water with a splash. A toad was very at home in the water, especially a ten foot tall one. With Kenji literally skiing on the surface while holding on for dear life, the toad began to propel himself forward with his muscle power, with smooth powerful kicks as they swam to the shore at incredible speed. (Movement Action x3) '''Gekihen: Still focusing chakra on his feet to remain standing atop the water (action 1), Gekihen grabbed both his two doppelgangers by their clothing, moving at instanteous speeds and an even faster rate due to his natural speed, which covers quite a fair range, considering.(2 actions) Coming closer, he used the technique once more, propelling himself forward to instantanously re-appear, drawing nearer to the shore of the beach whilst still on the water.(3 actions) His feet still atop the water as a result of his earlier action. "These two clones should stay with me for a while... I don't know what danger lies ahead. Especially the wierd paper..." he spoke to himself, showing a grim look that expressed confidence, which was all a facade to hide the anticipation, anxiety and slight fatigue inside him. Kenji Nagashi: '''Kenji acted quickly, firing a senbon shaped projectile at the incoming flash bomb, a feat which proved easy for the young man, given his almost unparalled eyesight '''Defend. Unfortunately he missed the arrow itself, instead striking the flashbomb, sending it flying harmlessly into the ocean. Once this crisis was averted he braced himself in a defensive position. He could have used a technique, but he wanted to conserve his chakra for the upcoming confrontation, as there surely would be, and they were too far away to hit with ninja tools. Defend x 2 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Gekihen: Kenji Nagarashi: 'Round Four' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Gekihen: Kenji Nagarashi: 'Round Five' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Gekihen: Kenji Nagarashi: 'Round Six' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Gekihen: Kenji Nagarashi: 'Round Seven' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Gekihen: Kenji Nagarashi: